Marvel Zombies 4 Vol 1 4
** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * * * Antagonists: * * ** ** ** ** * Other Characters: * ** Locations: * * ** Black Talon's Plantation Items: * | Synopsis1 = Opening with the last ARMOR video testament. Daimon Hellstorm looks quietly into the camera and tells his former wife Patsy sorry. Meanwhile at the Hollow, Portal is stressed with the choice to nuke the zombie infected area of Taino. Back on Taino, Morbius and Hellstorm try to defend the plantation shake from the zombie version of the Night Shift. The Hood joins them in the fight. Also at this time, Dormammu is now in full possession of Jennifer Kale. Elsewhere the Zombie Deadpool and Simon Garth stand at the remians of Man-Thing. Deadpool at this point is fed up with running and wishes that he were dead. Minutes later as Hellstorm fends off the Night Shift, he is encountered by the possessed Kale who takes form of Hellstorm's dead wife Patsy who tries to mess with his mind but it doesn't work. Also at the time, Morbius fights Jack Russell who has now been infected by the zombie virus. He tries to mess with Morbius by saying he is a failure as a monster but Morbius does not let this effect him. Meanwhile Hellstorm is in a fight with Kale, Hellstorm manages to sink into Jennifer's mind in order for her to remove Dormammu from her body. Both succeed and remove Dormammu and bring him back to his dimension. Morbius then realizes that only Jack's human side is infected and not the Werewolf. He gets Jennifer to cast a full moon spell which changes Jack into the Werewolf. Jennifer then tells Morbius that Dormammu's power froze the zombie cloud and that they need to transfer the virus into a host. They force Black Talon to help contain the virus. However the cloud sends the Wicked Brigade Zombie to attack the Midnight Sons trying to stop the containing of the virus. Werewolf and Morbius are defeated but all of a sudden, Man-Thing turns out to be alive and attacks the Wicked Brigade Zombie and kills it with his burning death touch. They still need a host for the virus and all of a sudden Simon Garth comes in the room with a burning mask that belonged to the zombie Deadpool. Zombie offers his body to be a host of the virus. Morbius then tells The Hollow to stop the nuke launch. The zombie virus has been stopped and Simon Garth is sent to be contained there. Werewolf and the crew of The Night Shift are cured from the zombie infection into their human forms. He tells the Midnight Sons that he will not kill them, but the next time they meet would be different, then teleport away. At this point the Midnight Sons have agreed to stay as a unit and defend the world from the evils that want the world destroyed. Meanwhile somewhere in the ocean, the zombie head of Deadpool floats away in the distance. | Solicit = THE STORY: The Midnight Sons battle against the terrifying new mutation of the zombie virus side-by-side with...The Hood! Why does the trigger-happy Cabal member now fight for humanity? Could it have anything to do with the fact the dread Dormammu has abandoned him for a new, even more powerful minion? Or the frightening fact that the plague of undead is going to lay waste to the entire Marvel Universe? | Notes = | Trivia = * Zombie Deadpool's Head eventually arrives at the Savage Land in the series Deadpool: Merc with a Mouth and met his counterpart, Earth-616's Deadpool. | Recommended = | Links = *Marvel Zombies 4 #4 at marvel.com }}